Assassination Classroom Heroics The Rescue
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: It is time, Nagisa has finally found Aguri Yukimura and has set out to rescue her alongside some powerful heroes. But will he succeed and get back to Kunugigaoka by Valentine's Day. Read and find out. Two Parter: Part 1 the Rescue and Part 2 Valentine's Day
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa was nervous, for one simple reason, it was here. The time to move in on the ones that were behind the Korosensei incident, the ones who were kidnapping teh scientists, it was time to save Aguri Yujkimura. Nagisa had found out that the Oversight were moving in on a facility in Paris of all places, now he needed a way to get over there

"Hey Sugino" Nagisa said

"What's up?" Sugino asked

"I need a lift to Paris" Nagisa said

"What for?" Sugino asked

"There's a convention over there" Nagisa said

"And you need to go why?"

"Oh, you see my dad went over there and I want to surprise him and hang out with him

"Okay, sure why not" Sugino said bringing up the Satomi and started it up once the pair went inside.

* * *

In Paris Nick Fury, Lyla Diggle and Yusei Shiota were talking

"So this is the Europa Complex" Fury said

"And in there is some of the biggest scum bags you could ever know" Yusei said

"So who is in there?" Lyla asked

"At last confirmation, Lex Luthor, Kotaro Yanagisawa, Bane, Von Strucker, Norman Osborne" Fury said

"Add in the Daughters of Ra's Al Ghul" Oliver Queen said as he walked up to them.

"Also we've got word of Calvin Zobo and Otto Octavius in there as well" Matt saidf

"Good thing we're here" Captain America said

"Speak for yourself Steve" Batman said

"Calm down Bruce" Oliver said

"I will once we get in there." Batman said

"We're not doing anything until they get here" Fury said

"What are a couple of kid superheroes going to do?" Spider Man asked

"Coming form one yourself. Not much but they are locals. And I don't want to be stepping on any toes" Fury said as two young heroes showed up. "Ladybug, Cat Noir

"Bonjour" a girl with a red suit covered in black spot said

"Sir" the other a blonde haired male wearing a black tactical suit with cat eyes and a domino mask said

"Good, we'll move out soon." Fury

* * *

"Thanks Sugino" Nagisa said as he walked out of the Satomi and transformed

"Have a good time, sorry about arriving here in the dark" Sugino said

"Don't worry about it, it's cool" Nagisa said as he swung off.

"I'll see you if you need pickup" Sugino said as he took off.

"Now for the Europa complex" Agent venom as he swung around. He spotted the combined forces waiting underneath the Eiffel Tower. He noticed that some hevay hitters were assembled there. Most of them were over looking some plans. Agent venom then went off ahead of them. He finally landed on a rooftop with skylight; looking through them he spotted what he was searching for. There in a room was a couple dozen scientists from all over the world in various areas of expertise, one of them was the one he was looking for: Aguri Yukimura; she was here being held prisoner and slave for the forces of evil. He noticed Shiro walked over to her, growling he silently entered

"Yanagisawa" a man said as he approached Shiro and Aguri.

"Lex, what can I do for you?" Shiro said

"Do you have it?" the man asked as he adjusted his black suit, Nagisa noticed the light reflected off of his head.

"Yes I do. and luckily these men and women were about to unlock its secrets" Shiro said

"Finally a biological weapon that doesn't need nuclear fission" a new man said, this one had red hair and a green suit

"Indeed, Obsorne. But it is unstable and the user will expire. Shall we?" Shiro asked as he lead the two men off. This gave Nagisa time to drop down and looked around. He noticed a console by a door. He walked over to it.

* * *

"Now have we all gathered?" Shiro asked

"Nearly all of us" a Spanish accented voice said

"Ah Bane my dear friend our is your employer" Shiro said

"Cut the act and get on with it!" a woman said

"Ah, Nyssa are you anxious to get back your woman" Shiro said

"My sister is just angered because you have left us in the dark for so long" Talia said

"That and you were defeated by a bunch of mere children, even if they were super powered" Cal said

"Shut it Hyde, don't worry I'll soon beat those children and their teachers" Shiro snapped

"Agent Korogane if I'm not mistaken" Von Strucker said "He was always a difficult one to end"

"Yes, now of to the tentacle weapon system" Lex Luthor said

"Shall we?" Shiro asked leading them into the lab.

* * *

Nagisa was still at the console when the door on the other end opened forcing him to duck down and panic

'Shit they'll catch me at this rate' he thought

"So they've cracked it huh?" Osborn said

"Yes, we were going to use Reaper 2.0 but Agent Coulson killed him with the Destroyer gun" Shiro said as they passed by where Aguri was

"Your fiancé still looks disgusted with you" Lex laughed. Shiro glared at the bald man

"She will come around" Shiro said as he pressed a button on a remote bringing up the data "Now we have amassed an amount of this, which I am willing to hand over for a sum" Shiro said

"Does this work?" Cal asked, Bane noticed something and walked over to the console

"Bane?" Lex asked

"Something is not what it should be" Bane said as he reached behind the console

'Oh crap' Nagisa said as he was picked up by his shirt "Um hi"

"YOU!" Shiro shouted angrily

"You know this boy?" Bane asked

"Nagisa Shiota" Shiro said

"Nagisa?" Aguri asked shocked

"He is a member of the Assassination Classroom, in fact some say he is the combat leader" Shiro said

"So what is he doing here?" Osborn asked

"I'm not sure. Oh wait you came for Aguri" Shiro said

"So what?" Nagisa said "Maybe, I'm not just here for her"

"What do you mean?" Talia asked

"I could be a distraction" Nagisa smirked

"Distraction for what?" Bane asked

"I don't know, ask him?" Nagisa said smugly as Bane looked behind him to see Batman land and slug him in the face.

* * *

"We're here" Captain Amercia said as they arrived at the Europa Complex

"Alright, let's do a head count; ARGUS Forces: Batman, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, Black Canary" Lyla said

"SHIELD Forces: Captain America, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, Black Panther" Fury said as the all readied themselves

"Batman, if you please" Lyla said

"On it" Batman said as he placed a charge on the door.

"Get ready" Fury said

"You two are here to evacuate the scientist within here okay?" Yusei asked the two teenage heroes

"Ouí" the pair said as they got ready

"In five, four, three, two, one" Batman said as the door blew off.

"GO!" Fury shouted as they all entered.

"I'll take the roof" Batman said as he grappled up in the rafters

"Spread out" Capt said

"You got it" the heroes said

"Daredevil, you got anything?"

"Two rooms over, there is a group of people most likely our targets and the captured scientists" Daredevil said

"Anything else?" Capt asked

"Guards everywhere above us" Daredevil said as Batman stalked off. Once he got into the room specified by Daredevil he saw a young boy, maybe a girl being manhandled by Bane. He silently dropped to the floor.

"Ask him" the boy said giving Batman the cue to punch Bane's face.

* * *

"IT'S THE BAT!" Luthor shouted

"What is Batman doing here?" Shiro asked as pinging noise was heard. Shiro looked only to receive the shield of Captain America in the face

"He's not the only one" Capt said as he caught his shield, in time to block the clawed gauntlet of Strucker.

"You have cause me enough irritants Captain America" Strucker said

"Then time to cause you some more" he said using a leg sweep. Talia nodded to her sister and then walked for the exits.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Wonder Woman asked landing in front of them and drew he sword

"I shall be your opponent, Talia get out of here" Nyssa said

"Very well dear sister" Talia said walking past them, only to be stopped by a couple of arrows

"Queen" Nyssa said as Black Canary dropped down and twirled her bo-staff

"Ta-er al-Asfer" Talia said using the name they gave her in the League of Assassins.

"Talia" Black Canary said before using her staff to hit her in the face.

* * *

Nagisa was back at the console and looked around.

"Need a hand?" someone asked

"Whoa, you're Cyborg" Nagisa gasped

"Yep, nice to meet you. Heard a lot about you from the others" Cyborg said as he tapped into the system. "I'll have them out in a jiffy, well not a literal jiffy"

"I know, watch out" Nagisa said helping Cyborg duck.

"Thanks" Cyborg said "YO! Computer expert need some cover over here" he shouted

"I'm on it" Luke said as he walked over and took the bullets from the security personal.

"Unbreakable skin" Nagisa said

"THERE! The scientist are free, you two go!" Cyborg said as Ladybug and Cat Noir dropped in and escorted the scientists out. Aguri tried to get up, only to fall down. She looked and saw her restraints still on, luckily the fighting had moved elsewhere. Nagisa rushed off to try and free his teacher.

"YUKIMURA-SENSEI!" Nagisa shouted

"KID!" Luke shouted as more bullets rained down on him.

* * *

Daredevil and Black Panther stood back to back

"It is good to fight besides you my friend" Black Panther said

"Same, and thanks for looking after Nagisa" Daredevil said as a noise was heard "The Green Goblin's here

"Well, well, well, look who I have to deal with, hey where's the other OOF" the Green Goblin said as he was kicked off his glider by Black Panther

"Right here" Black Panther said as he landed

"Why you" Green Goblin was getting back up only to have Daredevil smash his foot in his face. "Cluck, Cluck" he said as the goblin face planted.

"Okay, time to wrap this up" Daredevil said

"Who's next." Black Panther asked

* * *

"Yukimura-sensei; are you okay?" Nagisa asked as he slid over to her.

"Yeah, I am. But my feet are still trapped" Aguri said

"Hold on" Nagisa said as a bullet flew past them

"I don't think so" Yanagisawa said

"Kotaro" Aguri said

"Shut up you bitch, so you think you could foil me just like that damn teacher of yours!" Yanagisawa said

"Yeah, in fact I'm pretty sure I did" Nagisa gloated as he saw Cyborg, Luke, Ladybug and Cat Noir get the last of the freed scientists out of there.

"So what now Shiota, how are you going to beat me?" Yanagisawa said

"Oh I'm not going to beat you" Nagisa said as he changed into Agent venom. "I am"

"Oh goodie" Yanagisawa smiled as he drew a syringe out of his pocket

"What is that?" Aguri asked

"Something bad" Agent venom said

"Oh yes you're quite right, I take it you found lasher in Akari's tentacles

"Akari had tentacles?" Aguri said looking shocked

"Don't worry we removed them" Agent Venom said "So what?"

"This is something with a dark and bloody past" Shiro evilly smirked

'NO!' the symbiote gasped

"This is the remnants of Carnage" Yanagisawa said as he jabbed the needle into his neck

"What's going on?" Aguri asked

"Our worse fear" Agent Venom said as he saw Yanagisawa's arms warp becoming elongated and the fingers becoming sharp blade, his mouth was covered by red and black slugged before opening up to reveal sharp fangs and the eye device turned a yellow colour "This power, I have never felt anything like it before" he said in a distorted voice

"Crap" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Yoo hoo, over here ock" Spidey said dodging a metallic tentacles

"hold still you infuriating arachnid" Doctor Octopus said

"What's the matter, the seafood can't catch me today?" Spidey asked as he webbed up Ock's legs and jumped over making the scientist fall on his face.

"ENOUGH!" Doc Ock said as he used his tentacles to rip the webbing off. he looked around for Spider-man only to be snared in a trap and lifted off the ground and then surrounded by webbing

"Now, now if you rip that you'll fall and hurt yourself" Spdiey said

"I'll get you one day Spider Man" Ock said

"Yeah, Yeah; now where's Zabo?" Spidey asked as a green skinned giant fell from the skies landing on the cocooned Doc Ock "Oh there he is" he said as Iron Fist jumped down and bowed

"Hey Danny, nice job" Spider man said

"Thank you Spider Man"

* * *

Lex Luthor looked around before grabbing a suitcase.

"Going somewhere Luthor?" Deathstroke asked

"Wilson, I'm surprised you joined up with the heroes" Lex said

"They're paying me better than anything I've been paid before" Deathstroke said

"And yet you're still just a lapdog, woof, woof. Me I could pay you to be anything. Heck I could pay you right now to kill the other heroes." Lex said

"Yeah not happening" Deathstroke said shooting Lex in the shin

"YOU BASTARD!" Lex shouted as he was hoisted over Deathstroke's shoulder

"Shut it cueball" Deathstroke said as he picked up the suitcase. "Status report"

* * *

"Green Arrow here, having a bit of trouble with the Ghul sisters" the archer said shooting an arrow at Nyssa who block it with her sword

"We're the last ones fighting" Black Canary said

"Hang someone will be there shortly to help" Batman said

"Who?" Green Arrow asked as Batman dropped down and tried a takedown on Nyssa while Wonder Woman intercepted the blade from Talia for Black Canary

"Where's Bane?" Green Arrow asked before Bane was dropped on the ground

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch" Red Hood said walking off of Bane before aiming at Talia and Nyssa and squeezing the triggers on his gun shooting out bursts of hot copper and lead.

* * *

"OOF!" Agent venom said as Shiro-Carnage slammed in into the ground

"NAGISA!" Aurgi said drawing the villain's attention

"Ah, Aguri. Once I'm finished with him. I'm going to have some fun with you. And then maybe your sister as well, Oh yes I'm going to enjoy **her** scream" Shiro said

'He did not just threaten your girl, the last person who did that was Takaoka and look what happened to his lard ass!' the symbiote said

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Aguri cried.

"Oh both sister's under my control" Shiro said as he was grabbed in a chokehold as a foot smashed into the back of his knee.

"YOU DO NOT THREATEN HER SISTER, OR MY GIRLFRIEND!" Agent Venom roared

"They're the same person" Shiro said

"Exactly" Agent venom said dodging and weaving the slash attacks by Carnage. Once he was in close quarters Agent Venom went full out with jabs, hooks and uppercuts. Even a few kicks, then he threw Shiro-Carnage away from Aguri. But Shiro-Carnage mainly grinned and picked up an I-Beam girder and threw it at Aguri

"NO!" Agent venom said

* * *

"CATACYLSM!" a voice shouted out as Cat Noir entered the fray and decayed the metal girder

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked seeing her yo-yo

"Yeah I am" Aguri said

"Good, we should take this guy down" Ladybug said

"Agreed, you AV need a hand?" Cat Noir said

"You think you can stop me?" Shiro-Carnage said

"Duh" Cat Noir said running in and extending his staff hitting Shiro-Carnage in the stomach while Ladybug attacked with her yoyo hitting him in the back

"Head's up" Cat Noir said blocking and over head slash with his staff

"Thanks Cat" Ladybug said wrapping up the legs and pulling them out from under him

"And here comes the finishing move" Agent Venom said as he did a wrestling pile-driver on Shiro-Carnage

"Did we get him?" Cat Noir asked

"No, take her and get out of here" Agent Venom shouted

"What about?" Ladybug asked

"I'll deal with him" Agent venom said as he stood up and cracked his knuckles

* * *

"Foolish choice boy" Shiro-Carnage said

"Why's that?" Agent venom asked

"Simple, this is my turf" he said as he pressed a button on the main console. Soon the computers started to explode and create a flood of flames and embers. Looking around Agent venom and Shiro-Carnage jumped for a catwalk and started to duel Agent venom quickly shifting into Guardian mode and drawing his sword.

"Come on then" Agent Venom said as he deflected the gooey claws of Shiro-Carnage.

"You have no idea what you are in for" Shiro said as he used his eye to blast apart the catwalk, making the steel pathway fall to the ground. "Now then" Shiro said before roaring and charging straight ahead and slamming into the black symbiote knocking him over before shape shifting his talons into a drill.

"Time to put a spin on this" Shiro-Carnage said

"Yeah I agree" Agent venom said getting up and using his sword striking the drill making it splatter into the flames burning it. Shiro-Carnage roared in pain before the heat melting the path way he was on. Soon the two were fighting on the collapsing catwalk while flames nipped. Carnage knocked Agent Venom down again while turning his arm into an axe.

"Now you die" Shiro-Carnage said about to chop Agent Venom's head off when the catwalk broke making him drop. Agent venom caught him.

"Hold on" he said pulling him up

"Yeah right" Shiro-Carnage said as he swung his axe arm cutting off the arm being held by Agent venom, dropping into the flames below, laughing like a maniac while being incinerated. Agent venom dropped down to ground and looked around at the fires.

"Now how do I get out of here?" he asked looking around the burning room.

* * *

"Okay, we got the villains, scientists and heroes out of there before it caught alight." Fury said "Is this everyone?"

"Yeah, we got the last one out" Ladybug said

"NO, my student's still in there" Aguri said

"Student?" Fury asked

"He's name is Nagisa Shiota' Aguri said

"Wait Nagisa?" Yusei asked shocked

"Yeah, I don't know why he was here" Aguri said "but he stayed behind to fight off my ex-fiancé"

"Yanagisawa" Fury said

"So what now?" Captain America asked

"I don't know" Batman said as they approach. Soon an explosion ripped the side of the building apart. Capt and Batman quickly shielded Aguri and Yusei from the debris.

"Something landed in the river" Ladybug said

"We'll check it out" Cat Noir said running off with Ladybug

"We'll go as well" Black Panther said as he and Daredevil ran off after the heroes.

* * *

Once the small group got to the river they looked around for any sign of what exploded

"WHOA!" Nagisa said resurfacing, Daredevil sighed and Black Panther shook his head before the pair walked down to the river "That was a blast!"

"Should we get him a blanket?" Cat Noir asked

"I'm on it; LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo up in the air and catching a blanket

"Nice choice milady" Cat Noir said

"That was some excitement" Nagisa said swimming over to the adults

"We have so many questions for you" Daredevil said holding out his hand with Black Panther, pulling Nagisa out of the frigid waters before Ladybug wrapped the blanket around him

"Yeah, it was surprising to see you as that thing" Ladybug said

"What about the thing you were fighting?" Cat Noir asked

"I grabbed onto it, but it severed its own arm and fell into the flames" Nagisa said

"Come on we should get back to the main group" Daredevil.

* * *

"Nagisa!" Aguri said hugging the blue haired boy

"What are you doing here Nagisa?" Yusei asked

"Just saving Miss Yukimura" Nagisa smiled

"Oh boy, and there was no other reason?" Yusei asked

"Nope" Nagisa shook his head

"Okay, but how did you know where we were?" Fury asked

"Lucky hunch?" Nagisa shrugged looking a bit guilty

"Nagisa?" Yusei asked looking sternly at him.

"You left the location on the table before I cooked breakfast, so I peeked when I was clearing the table." Nagisa admitted

"You are such a hand full" Yusei said

"Well, that wraps up things here, time to head home" Fury said

"Javelin 1 incoming" Lyla said as the ARGUS heros got up and ready to leave.

"Nice working with you" Batman said

"Same here" Capt said

"Okay the Helicarrier was deployed Harrier 1 and The Bus, Aguri and Shiota you three will take the bus back to Japan" Fury said

"And just in time for Valentine's day" Yusei said as the group got on the black 747 Jumbo Jet that sat near the location as a Quinnjet landed fro the SHIELD heroes to take home

"Mission accomplished" Fury said as all the jets took off for their intended locations

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with a special episode/chapter: Assassination Classroom Heroics The Rescue, which is kind of a remake/reboot of Class-E Files the Rescue which basically has the same premise of Nagisa rescuing Aguri. Only in different series if that makes sense. Anyway I had the idea for this ages ago and everything was as I pictured it in my head, the only thing I changed was Shiro-Carnage. Originally Carnage was not going to be in here because it had been killed before the series. Also for those of you who don't know Ladybug and Cat Noir come form the awesome series Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. It is a good show which I feel harkens back to action cartoons from the 90's early 2000's. I quite enjoyed it when I first watched it and it doesn't hurt that it has English anime voice actors in it, heck Ladybug is played by the same VA as Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica. Will they pop up again, yes! A frequent reviewer asked if I was going to do something with them and I am. Not sure when though**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man it's Valentine's day. I wonder if I'll get any chocolate's today?" Nagisa said swinging through the city./

'you should get more than that if you know what I mean' the symbiote said

"Yeah, well she doesn't know yet" Nagisa said

'WHAT!' the symbiote shouted "What do you mean she doesn't know yet?'

"Well if she does she didn't mention it" Nagisa said as he was about to land at school.

* * *

"So any plans for today?" Karma asked

"Well, maybe something special with Nagisa" Kaede said

"So really?" Agent Venom asked as he landed before changing back

"Super hero landing, nice" Kaede said

"Doesn't it hurt your knees?" Karma asked

"The symbiote took most of the brunt" Nagisa said gripping Kaede's hand gently before walking off.

"So you got plans?" Karma asked

"Top secret" Nagisa said "What about you and Okuda?"

"Not telling, well I would if you guys told me your plans" Karma smirked

* * *

"So where's the teachers?" Okano asked

"They're in a meeting with the government about the change in the situation" Isogai said

"So what now, a day long study hall?" Nakamura said

"WHO CARES, ITS VALENTINE'S DAY, CHOCOLATES!" Okajima shouted as he rushed around looking frenzied

"Oh dear" the class said, unaware the door opened and a clipboard landed on Okajima's head.

"Ow" Okajima said

"Mr Okajima, if you could take your seats we'll starts today's lesson" Aguri said walking in with the role book. "What is it the shirt, oh come on guys I thought you hated this one the least" she said

"A-A-Aguri?" Kaede asked walking to the front

"Huh, who are. Akari, Akari is you?" Aguri said seeing her sister for the first time before being squeezed

"You're alive, how, How are you alive. I saw you dead" Kaede cried

'Okay, **now** we're in trouble' the symbiote said

"No one told you, huh I thought that" Aguri said

"Okay, forget that for a moment how are you here?" Kataoka freaked out "Sure you being alive is one thing but back as our teacher?" the student rep freaked out. The class was frozen

'Time to leave' Nagisa though before Sugino pulled him into a headlock

"Dude, seriously? You went to Paris to save your girlfriend's older sister?" Sugino asked

"What, you went to Paris!?" Nakamura said "And you didn't bring me along"

"Overlooking something aren't you?" Kataoka asked

"Wait, you said that back on our first Kyoto trip you had a dream, about Miss Yukimura and the Symbiote right?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, actually that was the symbiote's memory" Nagisa said

"So you actually saved Aguri?" Kaede asked walking over to him

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said as he felt Kaed wrap her arms around him, and soon something wet was felt on his shoulder

"Thank you" Kaede said tearing up

"No problem, anything for you" Nagisa said

'Quit earning brownie point bro!' the guys screamed

* * *

"And it is this chemical that causes the feeling of love, which is why we enjoy eating the sweet" Aguri said giving a lesson on the valentine sweet.

"Who knew" Maehara said

"Obviously not you" Okano said

"Is my little junebug upset with me?" Maehara asked

"NO!" Okano shouted

"Okay, okay guys stop the flirting" Aguri said

"Yes ma'am" The pair said

"Come to think of it, who here is in a coupling?" Aguri asked

"Meaning?" Nakamura asked

"She's asking who here has a partner

"Who was that?" Aguri asked jumping

"Whoops sorry" Ritsu said showing up on her LCD screen

"An AI?" Aguri asked as she examined the computer. She also poked the screen making Ritsu giggle a bit

"That tickles" Ritsu said

"She's so cute" Aguri squeed

"Never thought I would hear that coming from my sister" Kaede said

"Right, sorry about that, and back to the main question; who here has a partner?" she asked as most of the class raised their hands.

"Okay, that's cool. Did I also here you're all heroes. Maybe you can tell me who you are and your partner" Aguri said

* * *

"Nagisa Shiota, I'm Agent Venom and I'm dating Thor" Nagisa said

"Thor?" Aguri asked blinking

"Kaede Kayano or Akari Yukimura, I'm Thor and I'm dating Agent Venom" Kaede bowed

"Okay then, wait" Aguri said "Nagisa's dating my sister. See me after class!" Aguri said

"What?" Nagisa exclaimed

"Karma Akabane and I'm the Ghost Rider, plus I'm dating the adorable Psylocke" Karma smirked

"Ghost Rider, great the guy with the name Karma has the Spirit of Vengeance" Aguri groaned

"Manami Okuda, I'm Psylocke and I handle Ghost Rider, plus I'm his girlfriend" Okuda chirped

"So cute" Aguri said "Next please"

"Yuma Isogai, I'm Batman and I date Catwoman" Isogai bowed

"Okay, did not expect that one out of you Isogai" Agrui commented

"Megu Kataoka I'm Catwoman and I'm Batman's girl" Kataoka said as she flirty ran a finger down Isogai's chest making him blush

"A swimmer is a cat" Aguri said

"Hiroto Maehara, I'm Ant-Man and the only girl for me is Wasp" Maehara winked

"What!" Aguri said in shocked. "Somebody finally tamed the playboy"

"Hinata Okano, I'm the Wasp and I'm Ant-Man's girl" Okano saluted

"Okano well done" Aguri smiled

"Rio Nakamura, Ms Marvel and I'm dating Nightwing" Nakamura said smiling

"Okay then," Aguri said 'I feel sorry for Nightwing'

"Sosuku Suguya, I'm Nightwing and I'm dating Ms Marvel" Suguya said

"Nice to know" Aguri said 'The poor boy'

"Ryouma Terasaka, You can call me Aquaman, and I'm dating Scarlet Witch" Terasaka said without a care in the world, making Aguri drop her jaw

"Wow" Aguri said flabbergasted

"Kirara Hazama, I'm Scarlet Witch and Dating the walking fishstick known as Aquaman" Hazama said

"Okay now I'm impressed" Aguri said

"Taiga Okajima" he started

"Now I'm worried" Aguri joked

"HEY!" Okajima said "Taiga Okajima, I'm Arsenal and I'm dating Green Lantern"

"Hinano Kurahashi, I'm the Green Lantern and I date Arsenal" Kurahashi hugging Okajima said smiling

"How does that work?" Aguri asked her sister

"Its adorable. And works rather well" Kaede said

"Tomohito Sugino and I'm Star Lord" he started

"Who?" Aguri asked smirking

"Come on man, I'm Star Lord, anyway I'm dating Wolverine'" Sugino said

"Okay then" Aguri said confused

"Yukiko Kanzaki and I'm Wolverine and I'm Dating Star Lord" Kanzaki said

"Okay, when Sugino said Wolverine I was confused, but that's clear that up" Aguri sighed

"Thinking about Yaoi weren't ya?" Karma asked as Okuda smacked him upside the head

"Ryunosuke Chiba, Hawkeye and I'm dating Black Widow" Chiba said

"Still not so social huh?" Aguri asked

"Rinka Hayami, Black Widow and I'm dating Hawkeye" Hayami said

"That would make sense" Aguri said

"Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura I'm the flash and I'm dating Songbird"

"It's good to see you using your proper name" Aguri said

"Toka Yada here and I'm Songbird, I'm the wonderful girlfriend of the Flash" Yada smiled

"You have a pretty superhero name Yada" Aguri said

"Taisei Yoshida, I was Wasabi but now I'm Falcon and I'm dating Black Canary" Yoshida smirked

"Why the change in identity?" Aguri asked

"My Wasabi gear got damaged in Thanos' attack on the city and I found an old X1-Falcon Backpack and just started using it" Yoshida said

"Okay" Aguri said

"I'm Sumire Hara, I'm the Black Canary and I'm dating Falcon

"Ooh, I hoped you two would get together" Aguri said making the two blush

"Koki Mimura, I'm Iceman and I'm dating Shadowcat" Mimura said

"I'm Yuzuki Fuwa, You can call me Shadowcat and I'm dating Iceman" Fuwa declared

"Wow, that is a lot of couples, and the last four" Aguri said

"The last four are Kotaro Takebayashi aka Forge, Taukya Muramatsu aka Human Torch, Itona Horibe aka War Machine and myself Ritsu Ai Ji aka Rescue" Ritsu said as she was with the single guys

"I see. Okay now guys leave the room I need to talk with the girls" Aguri said smiling

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Okajima asked

"Hold on" Nagisa said using the symbiote drone to check things out.

"Talk about handy" Maehara said as the symbiote slipped under the door and went off.

"We'll know soon enough I take it?" Isogai asked before a blast of a scream was heard. The symbiote tore back and returned to Nagisa

'Well that didn't work, they thought of me spying and set up a sonic barrier" the symbiote said

"What did it find out?" Isogai asked

"Yada's set up a sonic barrier so I couldn't send the symbiote in" Nagsia said

"So what are they keeping a secret from us for?" Sugino asked

"I'm not sure, but hopefully it's not a bad secret" Nagisa said

* * *

A while later Aguri walked into the room the boys were in.

"Okay boys listen up, the girls are hiding all around the mountain waiting for you guys"

"And what's the prize when we find them?" Sugino asked

"I'm not telling, but you will enjoy it" Aguri said "And no I don't know what each girl is doing, I didn't ask and they didn't tell" Aguri said

"Don't worry I'll find out there location" Kimura said

"No powers" Aguri said

"Oh come on" they all groaned

"No, this has to be fair okay?" Aguri asked

"Yes ma'am" the boys replied.

"Okay, off you go" Aguri said as the guys ran out.

* * *

"Venom?" Nagisa said

'I'm not helping' the symbiote said

"Why not?" Nagisa said

'Because this is obviously a game' The symbiote said

"Fine" Nagisa said walking off. He looked around hoping to see a flash of jade green he associated with Kaede.

"Any luck man?" Sugino said walking up wearing his Star Lord coat

"Nah you?" Nagisa asked

"Not yet" Sugino said walking off

* * *

Sugino pulled out his MP3 player and selected the song Kiss From A Rose by Seal and listened to it while he looked around for Kanzaki, he smiled as he let the words got absorbed by his ears and the melody infected his mind.

"So much he can say, you remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain!" he sang out before he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Lowering the Headphones to his neck he found Kanzaki wearing her coat smiling

"Hey Tomohito"

"Hey Yukiko" Sugino smiled kissing her passionately, he swore he could feel the snow softly coming down on them. Soon the pair broke the kiss and Kanzaki opened a pouch she had and offered a gift wrapped box to Sugino

"Happy Valentine's Day" she smiled as she felt Sugino's hand take the chocolate's and place them in his own satchel, and in exchange he placed a pink rose behind her ear. Kanzaki smiled before kissing him again and walking back to the classroom, Sugino waited until she was out of earshot

"YES!" he said fist pumping before returning to the music he had looped. He opened the box and took out a chocolate and ate it, he could tell it was handmade and that it contained a ton of love and warmth "You're like a growing addiction I can't deny" he sang happily

* * *

Suguya was wandering the forest. He was using his tracking skills to find the girl he loved. It was tough, Not many knew that Nakamura was good at hiding. Also not many people knew she was consider a prodigy back in primary school. He knew how it had affected her in middle school. Luckily he was her now helping her along with Korosensei. Suguya sighed softly before pulling out a pencil and pad and continued a drawing he had been doing in secret while. After a while Suguya stopped and leant against a tree unaware that above him was Nakamura smiling softly

"Hey" she said

"Hey beautiful" Suguya said putting the picture away and held out his arms, allowing her to drop down into them. Smiling Suguya kissed her on the forehead

"Oh so sweet" she said hitting the tree as a box feel into her hands "Happy Valentine's day" she said

"Thanks Babe" Suguya said as she carried her back to the classroom

* * *

Chiba inhaled and pulled back the bowstring and while exhaling he fire the arrow he held. It was shot into a wooden cut-out with a heart on it. Chiba pulled out another arrow out and fired at the second one which was further back and smiled hearing the target being hit. He whirled around and fired at a third one, which was a bullseye. Hayami walked over after pulling the arrow and smile seeing it was tipped with a heart shaped arrowhead. Chiba took the arrow back and placed it back in his quiver.

"Nice shot, as always" Hayami said

"Thanks" Chiba said

"Here, Happy Valentine's day" Hayam said throwing a small box at Chiba

"Thanks" Chiba said as he took Hayami's hand and walked off with her.

* * *

"Okay now if I was Yada where would I be?" Kimura asked

"How about right here" Yada said as she sauntered over to him with her hand behind her back.

"How can I be such a lucky guy?" Kimura asked as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into a kiss.

"You just asked" Yada said smiling as she curled up to him. Kimura just smile and wrapped his arms around her "Happy Valentine's day" she said handing him a box wrapped in pink

"Thank you dear" Kimura said hugging her making his girl giggle in happiness.

* * *

"Okay, just calm down man, calm down" Maehara said

"You okay?" Someone asked

"No! this is the first valentine's day where I've had a serious girlfriend and not a bunch of casual ones and I'm nervous as all heck." he said

"Why?" the voice asked

"Because I don't know if I can handle it, if I get in trouble because of my past" Maehara said "She's the only thing that can make my day go from bad to brilliant" Maehara smiled

"Then it's a good thing I'm not mad if you did get chocolate form other girls" the voice said stepping into his view revealing he split his guts to Okano who held out some chocolate "Happy Valentine's day Hiroto"

"Thank you Hinata, not just for the chocolate, but everything" Maehara said kissing her "I mean it

"No problem" Hinata said

* * *

"Come on where is she?" Yoshida asked "And I'm very tempted to break Yukimura-sensei's no power rule just to find her"

"I know what you mean" Terasaka said

"If I were you I would be worried" Yoshida said

"Why?" Terasaka asked

"Its Hazama, who knows what she's got planned" Yoshida laughed

"Shut it" Terasaka laughed

"There you guys are" Hara said

"Hey" Yoshida said

"Hey yoruself" Hara said sharing a kiss with Yoshida before Hazama walked over Terasaka

"Yo" Terasaka

"Hey" Hazama said "Here" Hazama said handing Terasaka a small box

"Thanks" Terasaka said

"I put my heart and soul into them" Hazama said

"Cool" Terasaka said

"Just kiss already" Yoshida shouted before he was elbowed by Hara "Sorry"

"Alright fine" Terasaka said kissing Hazama "Happy now

"Nope" Hazama said going back in for another one

"Never expected that" Hara said

* * *

"WOW!" Isogai said struggling to hold the massive bag of chocolate Kataoka gave him

"I thought you would want to share with your brother and sister" Kataoka said

"And you of course" Isogai said

"And me, yes. You're such a prince charming" Kataoka said "But one I would happily spend the rest of my life with" she added

"I couldn't agree more" Isogai said taking her hand

"Happy Valentine's Day Yuuma" she whispered leaning in

"Same to you Meg" he said kissing his mermaid

"I love you" they both said

* * *

"So tell me my prince charming, what reward would you like to have from me?" Fuwa asked

"Nothing but what your heart wants" Mimura said

"Then in that case I bequeath these onto you, my noble hero, on this day the celebration of intimacy" Fuwa said holding a box of chocolate like it was a precious treasure

"Thank you milady" Mimura said "And cut"

"That was good" Fuwa laughed

"Well you made it that way" Mimura said

"If it wasn't for you" Fuwa said

"I can't take all the credit" Mimura laughed

"Anyway, happy Valentine's day" she said biting her lip and acting shy

"Why thanks you, and I suppose my princess wants something in return even its just a small token" Mimura said before kissing her.

* * *

"Okay, where is she?" Okajima said before stepping on something "Hey I remember this, but I thought it was gone?" he said before he was pulled up into the air

"Alright, I got him" Kurahashi said jumping out of cover

"You...you used my own trap against me" Okajima said

"Well, I just thought what you liked and this sprang to mine. But of course it isn't your usual stuff. It's all the romantic type"

"Where did you get these?" Okajima asked before noticed she was blushing "No!"

"Yeah, they're mine" Kurahashi said embarrassed "I found them in the forest when we were trapping and tracking the summer and well"

"That is a side I didn't think I would see from you of all people" Okajima said

"Really?" Kurahashi blushed

"Yeah" Okajima said as he was let down and a box present to him. The box was wrapped in the same coloured paper was her eyes, those very eyes Okajima enjoyed just staring into

"Happy Valentine's day" she chirped before cutely hugging the boy she fell in love with

"Same here" Okajima said

* * *

"Oh dear, would he enjoy this, what if he doesn't" Okuda said

"Hey Manami" Karma said

"ACK! Karma, you scared me bully" she sulked

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but you're so cute when you're flustered" Karma cooed

"Oh shut it" Okuda said "Here

"Oh for me?" he asked as he was handed a box of chocolate,

"Yeah, happy valentine's day" Okuda said as he tried one and puased

"Manami" Karma said of a sudden

"Yes dear?" Okuda asked coyly

"Did you put wasabi in these?" Karma

"Possibly" Okuda smiled

"That's my girl" Karma smirked as he ate another one.

"Only you would eat Wasabi chocolates" Okuda said

"I know, thank you my sweet chemist" Karma said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Kaede stood on a grassy area, one she is still haunted by, on the ground was a black circle; one she cause. This was the place she attacked with her burning tentacles. She also changed out of her uniform into the outfit she wore on that night. She looked over the city. This was the place that Nagisa had saved her again, Nagisa her champion as she called him; because she was always being saved by him. She felt tears coming to her eyes at the thought of all the danger she placed Nagisa in by being his girlfriend. She looked down, unaware Nagisa saw her and sighed removing his coat. Walking over he pulled his coat over her. Kaede looked up at Nagisa

"You looked a bit cold" Nagisa smiled.

"Why?" Kaede asked looking up

"Why what?" Nagisa asked confused

"Why...why do you love me? Me a person who is nothing but trouble, Me who is always being saved by you. Even...even if I don't deserve to" Kaede cried

"I'll tell you why: You're beautiful inside and out, your kind, your caring, you're so full of life, you always" Nagisa said

"Surprise you with my beauty every time you see me" Kaed finished

"Exactly, and beside you don't always need saving" Nagisa said

"Yeah right, Takaoka, Shiro, Lasher, Those thugs in Kyoto, the Reaper, Those Yakuza creeps that my mum was after. You saved me those times" Kaede said tears running down her cheeks.

"Okinwa, Kunugigaoka, Ronan...myself" Nagisa said brushing away her tears

"What?" Kaede asked

"Thsoe were all the times you saved me" Nagisa said "From my inner darkness in Okinawa and here in Kunugigaoka, during the invasion when I was fighting by myself against Ronan. And all the times I thought I would give up and give in. It was you, you who showed me what I could be, it was you who shined light into the darkness. You say that you're the one who needs saving, well there have been times when you've saved my life. And it was because you are you, and I fell in love with you" Nagisa said "What I'm trying to say is that"

"I love you" Kaede said

"I feel the same" Nagisa said tenderly kissing the girl he loved with all his heart and held her close while doing so. Once the broke apart anything else that needed to be said was done so through eye contact as Kaede gave Nagisa the chocolates she worked so hard on overnight. He took he hand and smiled as he thanked her by kissing her. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity and soon they broke it to head back to class.

* * *

"You know I'm not looking forward to the whole big sister thing" Nagisa said making Kaede giggle.

"You know, there's one thing I think we should do" Kaede said

"What's that?" Nagisa asked

"Korosensei and Aguri" Kaede said

"Oh yeah, so how are we going to do that?" Nagisa asked

"Leave Aguri to me, you handle Korosensei okay?" Kaede asked

"Alright, we're not going to get in trouble for this are we?"

"Maybe" Kaede winked

* * *

"Well that was fun" Korosensei said

"For you, at least we're still able to finish up the year with them" Karasuma said

"I have to tell you after being a super being for so long its taking a little use to being a normal human" Korosensei said

"Well, at least the kids don't have to kill you anymore" Irina said

"I agree, right Tadomi?" Korosensei asked

"Sure, whatever Korogane" Karasuma said

"Still not going to use that name huh?" Korosensei asked

"Not in this life time" Karasuma said as Korosensei's phone rang. "We'll go on ahead" Karasuma said

"Yep sure thing" Korosensei said "Hello?"

"KOROSENSEI!" Nagisa shouted

"NAGISA What's wrong?" Korosensei asked

"It's Kaede, she fell in the river and can't swim. Please she's getting carried off!" Nagisa said over the phone

"Hold on, I'll meet you by the pool" Korosensei said running off. Soon he got to the pool "NAGISA!" he shouted as he heard some rustling

"Akari?" Aguri asked looking around until she spotted Korosensei "Ryushi" she said tearing up

"Aguri?" Korosensei asked "AGURI!" he shoutred running towards her

"RYUSHI!" she shouted running into his opened arms and kissed him.

"I thought...I thought you were dead until I was told you were alive by the symbiote" Korosensei said

"And you're human again, how?" Aguri asked

"They found a cure for me and used it on me. Oh Aguri I've missed you" he said stroking her hair gently

"Me too, I missed you as well" Aguri whispered "I love you" she said kissing him again

"I love you too" Korosensei said kissing her again.

* * *

"Oh my" Kaede said as she watched from afar tears welling up in her eyes. Nagisa took her hands softly stroking her thumb with his. Kaede looked at her beloved and laughed

"What?" Nagisa asked as Kaede wiped some tears from his cheek. "I got something in my eye is all"

"It's called emotions, namely happiness" Kaede said

"Okay, okay I'm tearing up because I'm happy" Nagisa said leading Kaede off.

"She needs this" Kaede said

"They both do, after what they've been through. They need this and each other" Nagisa said smiling

* * *

"Where's the octo...Korosensei?" Karasuma asked

"He's getting his valentine" Kaede said

"I see" Karasuma said as the door opened.

"Sorry I'm back now" Korosensei said Aguri followed after him.

"You're Aguri Yukimura right?" Karasuma

"Yes I am" Aguri said

"Well then, welcome back to Class-E" Karasuma said

"Thank you" she bowed before turning to two particular students

"Nagisa, Akari please stay behind, for tricking your teachers and setting them up after being separated for a year" Aguri said

"Yes ma'am" the two groaned and collapsed in their seats.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with part 2 to this side story, Valentine's Day! and oh boy I have to tell you I nearly teared up writing that Kaede and Nagisa scene, originally it was going to be cute and fluffy but I changed it to this. Also yes I originally intended Korosensei to reunite with Aguri since they were fine. Also I recommend you listen to The calling's there for you when you read Kaede and Nagisa's scene. It will enhance the scene**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
